Between happiness and forbidden
by Mons Malfoy
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Molly y James, primos de sangre, compañeros de aventuras, constructores de castillos de arena, celosos, protectores, fieles y amorosos ¿Cómo es que se deja el amor filial para dar paso al amor de pareja? Nada es como te lo cuentan... y puedes encontrar el amor donde menos lo esperas.
1. Moondust

Serie de Drabbles.

**Pairing:** James Sirius Potter/Molly II Weasley

**Avatars:** Drew Roy/Kaya Scodelario

**Generación:** Tercera.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de la bella Rowling, yo sólo los pongo como quiero.

He empezado un nuevo proyecto, ya sé que **"No sabes el momento momentos exacto"** está bastante atrasado pero sufrí algo así como un bloqueo inspiracional con respecto a Pansy Parkinson (Siguiente personaje Cap. 6) Pero no se preocupen que al menos ya tengo las ideas, sólo falta unirlas.

Con respecto a estos drabbles llamados "Jolly" sólo quiero decir que: El mundo del RP tuvo la culpa de mis nuevos traumas shipperos y que no me arrepiento. La trama de la historia será contada en los capítulos así que pongan atención. No tengo planeado una cantidad específica de caps y tampoco un orden; como bien puede hablar de algo que está pasando en el presente como algo de cuando eran niños. Y para aclarar James tiene 18 años, egresado recientemente de Hogwarts y es Cazador del Puddlemere United; Molly tiene 17 años, cursa su último curso en Hogwarts y quiere ser Auror.

Somos unas "pioneras" con éste pairing así que pueden esperar de todo: Fan Arts, Drabbles, One Shots, Long Fics, Short Fics. Llenaremos el fanfiction de Jolly; y digo "somos" porque agradecer a una persona que es muy especial y que ha contribuido de sobremanera en esto:

**MarieJ97.**

**Una persona maravillosa que he tenido el placer de -si bien no conocer en persona- al menos hablar con ella. Una amiga nueva que puedo decir plena y conscientemente que la quiero muchísimo.  
>Sin ella no habría Jolly.<br>Es la mejor Molly ever, rolea y escribe muy, muy hermoso.  
>Mi James no sería ni la mitad de lo que es de no ser por ella.<br>*Inserte aplausos y ovaciones*  
>Panesito: Aunque nuestro mundo Jolly esté lleno de Angst es perfecto.<br>Te quiero mucho, muchísimo.**

Comencemos.

_Canción recomendada: Jaymes Young- Moondust  
><em>

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

La he visto tantas veces que incluso puedo afirmar que conozco todos sus gestos. He visto como cuando quiere llorar la esquina derecha de su labio superior se curva hacía arriba, cuando va a sonreír sus cejas se fruncen un poco, cuando va a gritar las aletas de su nariz se empiezan a dilatar incluso cuando va a darle un beso a un extraño sus labios se convierten en una fina línea y luego lo besa.

Hay tantas cosas que conozco de ella.

Siempre ha estado a mi lado; desde pequeños hemos estado juntos. Hemos jugado, nadado, peleado y estudiado juntos. Ni con mi papá he pasado tanto tiempo como con ella. Es como si tuviera un imán o un hechizo nos atrajera para siempre estar juntos. En las reuniones familiares saben que dónde estoy yo está ella. Saben que seguramente estaremos haciendo concursos tontos de haber quien come más galletas de jengibre de la Abuela Molly. Saben que yo siempre la dejo ganar. Saben que en Navidad dónde esté ella, estoy yo. Saben que nunca le doy su regalo frente a todos, les costó entenderlo pero ahora ya no dicen nada. Saben que cuando vamos a casa de Tío Bill y Tía Fleur, la que tienen en el mar, las noches las paso con ella viendo las estrellas y diciendo algún animal que supuestamente está. Saben que con ella es la única con la que hago castillos de arena. Mamá me regañó cuando vio que rechacé a Lily.

Hemos estado juntos muchas veces.

Como Cazador del equipo de Quidditch estoy acostumbrado a saber que se siente defraudar a alguien que cree en ti, cuando fallas un tiro; parece que el mundo se detiene. Cuando la he decepcionado a ella, es como si perdiera algo vital. Ha habido veces en que me he sentido tan jodidamente celoso; todo empezaba cuando le veía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar justo cuando yo tenía los labios rojos por haber estado con cualquier chica. La respuesta era siempre la misma "Son mis alergias, James". Después de eso se iba de fiesta a Hogsmeade y yo esperaba por ella hasta que llegará. Muchas veces no lo notó. Llegaba tan ebria que era un milagro que subiera las escaleras sin caerse o lastimarse. Al otro día ella trataba de ocultar las marcas que "aquellos" le dejaban, siempre dejaba una visible. Y yo siempre me sentaba con alguna chica que no gimiera como banshee cuando le mordisqueaba el cuello. Era un juego de haz y hago, era para ver quien podía demostrar que no le importaba lo que el otro hiciera, era como sentirse importante. Cuando en la realidad nos sintiéramos mierda por lastimarnos.

He sentido muchas cosas cerca de ella.

Lo más patético de pensar en ella. Es eso. Que sólo se quedan en pensamientos. Si fuera un Gryffindor de verdad, mandaría todo a la basura por ella. Sé que lo vale y el espejo de Oesed no hace más que confirmarlo.

Pero... ¿Entonces por que digo que está mal? ¿Por qué huyo cada vez que tengo ganas de besarla? ¿Por qué me he imaginado que es ella la que grita mi nombre de placer cuándo estoy con alguien? ¿Por qué es su nombre el que sale de mi boca al llegar al éxtasis? ¿Por qué cuando le digo que la quiero mi pecho se llena de calidez?

Y al final, me quedo sólo mirando. Mirándola a ella.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

**¿Quieres conocer más de Molly y James? Pregúntales directamente ;)**

**Ask:**

**(arroba)MollyRWeasley.**

**(arroba)JamesPottxr.**


	2. You and I

**Pairing:** James Sirius Potter/Molly II Weasley

**Avatars:** Drew Roy/Kaya Scodelario

**Generación:** Tercera.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de la bella Rowling, yo sólo los pongo como quiero.

_Gracias a Naileth, la primera que ha dejado su rw y por  
>consecuencia el motivo de subir un segundo drabble.<em>

Comencemos.

_Canción recomendada: One Direction – You and I_

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

Estamos en mi habitación, claro, sí es qué podemos llamarla así.

Es un cuarto lo bastante grande como para meter dos camas matrimoniales, tiene las paredes en azul con la mayoría de los muebles en color café oscuro, en una esquina están las cuatro escobas que tengo. Una Barredora 2003, una Cometa 2000 Edición Especial, una Nimbus 2008 y mi favorita: Una Saeta de Fuego 7.0 Serie Deluxe patrocinada por el Puddlemere United. Si yo fuera muggle la comparación que se haría con mi colección de escobas sería una colección de autos. Las escobas son mejor.

Como toda habitación de hombre, tengo libros, ropa, pergaminos, plumas, tinteros, platos, algunos vasos, muchas tarjetas de magos famosos, varias cajas de grajeas de todos los sabores, ingredientes de pociones, dulces para lechuza y varios productos de Sortilegios Weasley's regados por todo el lugar. Es un asco de habitación pero ella nunca ha mencionado que le moleste.

Hablamos de todo y nada, hablamos de lo que vamos a hacer una vez que ella termine Hogwarts. Hablamos incluso en silencio. A veces las palabras entre ella y sobran. A veces con una simple mirada nos decimos muchas cosas.

Esa principalmente es la razón por la que estar con ella es lo mejor. No tengo que estar dando más explicaciones, con ella todo es fácil y bueno. Como éste momento, el momento en el que la tengo entre mis brazos y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi mano acaricia su cabello lánguidamente, ella enreda sus piernas entre las mías, su brazo izquierdo atraviesa todo mi torso para aferrarse a mi cintura.

Papá ni siquiera tiene que venir a checar que hacemos, con ella todo es diferente; con ella las cosas se hacen bien. También le he preguntado si le molesta el desorden que siempre ha visto ella dice que no. Cuando vivamos en nuestra casa he prometido ser más ordenado, ella sólo ha soltado una carcajada y ha dicho "Claro, Jamie". Amo su confianza en mí.

Y llegando a ése tema, todo parece ir mejor, parece como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ha pasado. No podemos decir la palabra prohibida, la palabra con "C", es algo que nos hemos dado cuenta poco a poco. Decir "confianza" es peor que decir Voldemort. Esa palabra corta todo el buen rollo entre nosotros. Aún es muy reciente, aún duele demasiado.

¿Confianza? Es una palabra muy estúpida, pero engloba todo lo que somos. Engloba nuestra relación. Y aunque sé que esa palabra rompe con todo... Le confiaría mi vida, le confiaría mi amor. Yo confío en Molly.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

**Nuestros protagonistas ya están juntos ¿Cómo fue? Espéralo en el siguiente ;)**

**Ask:**

**(arroba) ****MollyRWeasley.**

**(arroba)**** JamesPottxr.**


End file.
